The present invention relates to vehicle accessories and more particularly to a deployable cover for a vehicle, especially the bed area of a truck.
In the field of truck accessories, and more particularly truck bed lids, there are a variety of structures for simply covering the truck bed. Some lids are made of fabric or cloth and are tied on, while others are rigid and may be custom made for a tight fit. The majority of lids are used simply to store items in the truck bed, with the innovations based upon lockability, water sealing ability, accessibility, and the like. Similarly, for most of the lids, a different utilization of the truck bed requires at best a removal and temporary discarding of the lid and at worst a disassembly of the lid from the truck bed. Other uses include the possibility of (1) carrying a load which is higher than the rigid covering, (2) enabling persons to occupy the truck bed, and (3) providing some additional utility in its relation to the truck bed other than complete sealed covering.
Another aspect is cost. In order to provide a structure having wide acceptability, the cost must be low, while providing sufficient structural integrity. For example, some lids are remotely operable with jack screws in order to provide raising of the cover from the front and the rear or both. Each jack screw, its associated motor, and associated articulating arms, some of which may be scissors arms with significant moving parts, is quite expensive on its own. An articulated lid can utilize up to 8 such devices. The mix of utility and low cost must be adequately combined in order to yield a structure which has high utility and this is lacking in commonly available designs.
The structure illustrates an articulating cover for the bed of a vehicle which includes a hinge connecting a first portion and a second portion and which can articulate as the cover is raised. This configuration provides a stable isolation area over and both in and above the truck bed area. A higher level of articles can be stored in the truck bed area and still remain partially covered with the first portion providing a vertical shield from wind and shade. The truck bed can also accommodate passengers while providing shade both from the front vertical portion and the second portion which remains horizontal. The second attribute enables the truck bed to be converted into a comfort area especially amenable to sitting, relaxing and enjoying a view, tailgating and other activities involving the truck bed. The second use is especially useful where the vehicle travels to areas having little or no natural shade, where the second portion can provide shade from above and where the first portion may be positioned through the positioning of the vehicle to provide low angle shade. Further, shade from either of the first or second portion may be supplemented by either or both of a draped shade structure, or an extended shade structure to provide supplemental shade.